reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Red Dead Lawmen
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse To start the history of the Red Dead Lawmen, i have to start with the native clan leaders, Ghost Marshal and Joe Caerega. They started the forum website after Red Dead Redemption came out late may. Not very long after the forum went up and running, both Ghost marshal and Joe Caerega disappeared from the forum and clan. The only leader left at the forum was Sheriff Pat Garrett. He soon then passed the torch to me because he was leaving The Lawmen. Being PS3 leader but not having any administration abilities wasn't easy. I was not able to make any changes, nor could i promote people properly, because i could not change their rank. At the time i met another member lawmen who i became friend with. Stu (Axeman) and i had weekly posse patrols together on PS3, along with another steady lawmen, named Fabarmshooter. After a while we started to get sick of staying on this forum, not being able to change anything, so Stu came up with the idea of making a new forum for the lawmen. The new website was made in a few days and most of the members from the old site started to register at the new forum. The only problem at the time was the XBOX 360 division. That division wasn't the same since Joe Caerega left the clan. Stu and i hired a couple of new members to be XBOX leaders, but none of the ones we hired were good leaders and they resigned pretty soon after they attended a few posse patrols. So, i decided to do the best whats to be done in a situation like this, so i split the XBOX division 3 ways. XBOX EU - European xbox division, lead by Cat (Thepyroarcher) and Daniel (Cadet-Dan). XBOX NZ - New Zeeland division, lead by Chris (Agent Archer Fordham). XBOX US - United States division, lead by Jeremy (Roo5ter) and Kelly (dnagirl) With Stu being PS3 leader, assisted by PS3 co-leader Tom (Sjaakwimjan) and Cat, Daniel, Chris, Jeremy and Kelly being XBOX 360 leaders and Andy (Fabarmshooter) being Global moderator, i can see a great improvement in the clan. From Ghost Marshal and Joe Caerega? Well, we never heard from them again. Ronny Clan leader Joining the posse Anyone interested in joining a lawmen clan? Go to the Red Dead Lawmen website and register there. Website forum: http://reddeadlawmen.forumotion.com/forum.htm Here are some reasons why you should register at our forum: If you aren't a member of RD Lawmen yet, it only takes a couple of minutes to register free of charge! Members get these benefits and more! * View all forum categorys * Start new topics and reply to others * Subscribe to topics and forums to get automatic updates * Add events to our community calendar * Get your own profile and make new friends * Customize your experience * Send personal messages * Use the messenger to send personal messages to other members! * Add events * Got an event coming up? As a member you can advertise it on our community calendar! and more! Thanks in advance. Ronny Clan leader Members ''Leaders * Ronny (Clan Leader) * Andy (Global Moderator) * Jeremy (Recruitment Officer) * 'PS3 Division:' * Stu (PS3 Leader) * Cassiano (PS3 Co-Leader) * 'XBOX EU Division:' * Cat (Division Leader) * Daniel (Co-Leader) * 'XBOX NZ Division:' * Chris (Division Leader) * 'XBOX US Division:' * Jeremy (Roo5ter) * Kelly (dnagirl) * Jeremy (Recruitment Officer) * Tom (GFX designer) * 'United States Marshals:' (Leaders of Sheriffs and Deputies) * Ryan (Ryan4D) United States Marshal - PS3 * Jamie (JEwen97!!!) United States Marshal - XBOX All members: PS3: *Ronny (ronnyhenri) - '''Owner/Leader' *Stu (Axeman77385) - PS3 Division Leader *Andy (a100_sausages) - Global Moderator * Jai (JACKATTACK41) *Tom (Sjaakwimjan) *Cesar (cesarin13) *Ale (SGT_Margera) *Luke (LukieBoy007) *Ryan (Ryan4D) *Dunstan (DANNY42k) *David (Gamer_Spartan) *Marco (Robotech69) *Brandon (B_rad19966991) *Edward (Edu-601) *Batu (Hellblazer) *Håkon (gentledoom) *Ross (bigfloppydonkey) *Rob (Sockmunkey) *Christopher (Ulzan) *Will (f3810) *Todd (Red-Fox74) *Brandon (Trickeystar) *Henry (Sucrose1530) *Javon (Xbossdonvon) *Joel (JoelKingdom) *Vlad (Burningskull96) *Jesse (Jesseb1994) *Neil (Aneilator) *Cassiano (Corinthians1996) - PS3 Co-Leader *Thomas (MisterBigbro) *JB (JB66'er - TeXaN66) *Faysal (elite_faysal) *Ben (bbrown128688) *Brad (Brad_Ass_) *Casey (Skynet1974) *Denny (Bulldog424) *Chris (soilderblue) Xbox: *Marc (USMC251) - XBOX Division Leader *Chase (cue0701) - XBOX Co-Leader *Ryan (l3rownman) *Kyle (Kiwiman918) *Alex (badboy1414) *John (lolhijacked) *Tyler (TylerBrowny) *Robby (Scopeless v2) *Chris (M e R K e D xV) *Natty (IN477Y ICLAI2K) *Maleke (SupremeRuDeBw0y) *Isaiah (cB x KushWave) *Chris (Bluemethod) *Liam (Phoenix735) *Conor (newbort1) *Chris (M e R K e D xV) *Jake (lgsbgruntmaster) *Johhny (Devil Dog0137) *Chris (KiwiForce123) XBOX NZ Leader *Jamie (JEwen97) *Brandon ( theMANATOR) *Patrick (Rheigah) *Taite (Kiwiman918) *brodie (deadlybrodester) *Ben (sorpionPIE75) *Jeremy (IxRoosterxI) - XBOX US Leader *Peter (Borderchild) *Austin (Privatechief117) *Daniel (CadetDan123) - XBOX EU Co-Leader *Jacob (Mantoop) *Tommy (Tommydeee) *Cat (thepyroarcher) - XBOX EU Leader *Alex (Yandel1019 GT) *Loui (GOOEYLOUIE) *Kelly (dnagirl33) - XBOX US Co-Leader *Josh (Spitoonman) *Jan Banan (Sticer) *Oscar (XxLuciferLiedxX) *Nick (IxBLOODGORExI) *Billy (Irish Bloodz) *Jacob (xREdLInkx) *Rosie (rosiex01) External links http://reddeadlawmen.forumotion.com/forum.htm Category:Posses }} Other clan forums with the same leaders: http://charleycompany.forumsmotion.com/forum.htm Our friends: http://www.reddeadboards.com/forums/ http://www.reddead.net/forums/forum-d-wild-bunch http://mercenarirdr.forumfree.it/ Great RDR resources: http://www.reddead.net/forums/ http://www.reddeadresource.net/ http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/